Cutler Beckett
Cutler Beckett was the Governor of the East India Trading Company. Born and raised in a prosperous merchant family in England, Cutler Beckett joined the East India Company after a fight with his father. For many years he faithfully served the Company, eventually becoming the Director of West African Imports and Exports for the Company. From his post in Calabar, he organized a search for the mythical island of Kerma, hoping to find its legendary treasure. However, the quest for Kerma didn't succeed because he was betrayed by Captain Jack Sparrow, the man he trusted enough to place him in charge of his own ship, the merchantman Wicked Wench. Not only Sparrow didn't bring him the bearings of Kerma, but he also liberated a cargo of slaves which Beckett's patron Lord Penwallow needed for his plantation in the Bahamas. Since Sparrow's act ruined his chance to join the British nobility, Beckett ordered his men to burn the Wench and personally branded Sparrow as a pirate. Though his quest for a title was delayed, Beckett nonetheless continued to work for the Company. More than a decade after the burning of the Wicked Wench, Beckett was granted the title of Lord, eventually becoming the Company's governor. As a duly appointed representative of King George II, he led the Company's expansion in the Caribbean, taking control over Port Royal with the blessing of the Crown, turning it into his base of operations. Mean-spirited and arrogant, Beckett was rarely seen without his ruthless enforcer, Ian Mercer. With the huge EITC fleet and an army of mercenaries under his command, Lord Beckett made it his goal to forever annihilate piracy from the world, even if that meant a temporary alliance with the supernatural forces of the infamous pirate, Jolly Roger. As times changed on the high seas, freedom-loving buccaneers like Jack Sparrow were soon threatened with extinction. Meanwhile, Lord Beckett set his sights on retrieving the fabled Dead Man's Chest; whoever possessed the Chest controls the seas. Beckett intended to use this power to destroy every last pirate of the Caribbean once and for all. To achieve this goal, Lord Beckett arrested both Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann acquiring Jack's compass, which he would use to find the Chest. The heart of Davy Jones was presented to Beckett by the former commodore James Norrington. As the Age of Piracy nears to a seeming close, Lord Cutler Beckett gained control of the Flying Dutchman, which now roamed the seas, unstoppable, destroying pirate ships without mercy. From aboard his flagship, the Endeavour, Beckett knew that the legendary Brethren Courtwould make a plan of action against Beckett, the Flying Dutchman, and his Armada. Knowing the Brethren may not be enough to hold back their fearsome tide, Beckett prepared for a final stand following the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, which, for his bad luck, resulted in his own death and the downfall of the EITC in the Caribbean. Trivia * Gallery Cutler Beckett KH3.png|Culter Beckett in Kingdom Hearts III Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Deal Makers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Leaders Category:Former Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Blackmailers Category:Siblings Category:Tricksters Category:Summoners Category:Minions Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:Torturer Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Cowards Category:Archenemy Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains